fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiamat
Tiamat is the final boss of Babylonia. She is currently unobtainable. Active Skills ??= |-| ??= |-| ??= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank ??= Stats Biography Height/Weight: 160cm ~ 74000000km2 ・ ? ? kg Series: Fate/Grand Order Source: Ancient Mesopotamian Legends, Mesopotamian Mythology Region: Mesopotamia Alignment: Chaotic ・ Evil Gender: Female Tiamat is one of the few Primordial Deities in Mesopotamian Mythologies. Background Tiamat, at last returning to this world with the collapse of the foundations of human order and the power of the grail, still lay in deep slumber.' Putting aside the matter of whether her slumber was caused by Merlin’s magic, Chaldea’s attack had awoken her, whereupon she followed her instincts and began a course of action to exterminate humanity. While she does hold a grudge and bears hatred and sadness for being abandoned after her purpose has been fulfilled, she is doing this to indulge in the “joy” of once again becoming the mother of everything. With these properties of her true nature, her class had been decided. The goddess of Genesis is but a false name. She is a great disaster, left behind by humanity, most rejected by human history Her name is Beast II. One of the seven evils of humanity, the beast with the principle of “regression.” Nothing bearing resemblance to a personality could be found. Both interpretations of her having lost her sanity or having never sane in the first place are possible. The meaning of her existence was to simply birth, raise, and cherish her children, but since that had been rejected, ' she embarked on a battle against humanity which had decided that they did not what her anymore. She operates under the extremely primitive system of having to exterminate humanity if she wants to survive. Motivations, behavior towards master. One among another 7 billion. Just another thing to be terminated. To humans, Beast II is a horrifying invader, but to Beast II, humans are frightening aliens. Authority of the Beast: A Anti-humanity skill. It allows her to demonstrate extra damage against anything born from her womb, be it heroic spirit, divine spirit, whatever. This isn't bestowed just to the main body of the Beast II, but to all monsters born from her. Independent Manifestation: B The skill of appearing in the material plane by oneself. Once she appears, she will paint over the Indian Ocean in a span of seven days. When she manifests, she will continue to produce monsters without rest which will devour humanity. However, her main body cannot embark on land. The job of exterminating humanity is left to her children. Furthermore, this skill demonstrates her nature of already existing across all of time and space, so it is not just able to cancel time paradox attacks that use time travel, but cancel out all forms of instant death attacks. Self-modification: EX She uses the sea of black life to remake her spiritual foundation. She is able to grow from her normal state (Femme Fatale) to a dragonoid form of over 60 meters in length. Tiamat in her dragonoid body cancels out all attacks of rank A++ and below Sea of Life: EX The Beast II is the sea of life itself. As she is circulating the True Ether of Genesis, unlimited magical energy is being supplied in her ocean. Those who are captured by the black mud and sink into the sea will receive at random skills like Self-Modification, Bio-transformation, Bio-merging, Self-replication. When they leave the sea, they will be subjected to a geas on the cellular level with the Beast II (an amino-geass) and automatically be turned into an enemy of humanity Nega Genesis: A The same type of skill as the Nega Messiah of the Beast VI A conceptual bounded barrier able to subvert the modern theory of evolution, prediction of Genesis. Having this, the Beast II gains strong resistance against the Noble Phantasms of Servants born from proper human history. Monstrous Strength: A++ Power as a monster. This increases her own strength. Virtually of the highest level. With the black mud as her body and the form of a dragon, Tiamat’s strength is that of a giant. A womb that had been cut away and discarded after Genesis. As the mother sea, she had been used as the soil for creating life, but when the environment of the Earth became stable and ecosystems came to be, she was no necessary and was exiled to the world of imaginary numbers (the other side of the world; not even a parallel world, but a lifeless space of imaginary numbers) Once ecosystems had arisen, there was no need for a being who designed lifeforms randomly. In the process by which lifeforms gain intelligence appropriate for this planet, she was nothing but an obstacle. Since then, Tiamat waited in the world of imaginary numbers for the chance to return to Earth. Category:Enemy Category:Servants Category:Unplayable Servant Category:Beast